Trust You
by Smart Angel
Summary: It's a raining day, and Anna can't sleep. The rain always made her feel better. But this time it's different. OneShot YohXAnna


**This is the "translation" (I changed some things) of a oneshot in Anna's POV I did back in… Wow. 10-26-2005. Then in 05-06-2006 I updated writing the same story on Yoh's POV. Instead of doing two chapters I'm publishing all together… It's kind of pointless, but I hope you liked. Please, review!**

**I don't own Shaman King. Trust me, if I did we would have a lot more YohXAnna scenes and the ending with Yoh and Anna leaving Hana with Tamao and then the Hana Epoch would have been VERY different. **

**Trust You**

**Anna's POV**

It's raining. Even thought I can't see the rain falling from the dark night sky I know it's there. I can hear the water hitting the window glass. I can hear the thunder in the distance. It's raining a lot.

Usually I like when it rains. It makes me feel happy, calm… It's like the rain is washing away all those bas feelings I have. It feels like it's cleaning up the dirt in the world. It always amazed me how water can simply fall from the sky like that. I always loved watching it.

But not today. Today the rain is not making me feel better, is not making me happy. Today, this late at night, it only brings me back memories. Memories that I wished I had forgotten.

Everyone is already asleep. Everyone but me. I couldn't sleep so I came down to the living room, so I could watch the rain. I thought because the window here was bigger than the one in my room I would be able to see the rain, and maybe that would make me feel better.

I was wrong. I can't see the rain, only hear it. And that doesn't make me feel better. It only brings back those painful memories. And the memories make me feel lonely. So lonely that it suffocates me. Even thought I know I'm not alone, I can't get rid of that feeling.

It's so damn suffocating that it makes me cry. I can feel the tears falling from my eyes just like the rain falls from the sky. I know no one will hear me and help me, and that makes me cry more. They are all asleep. All my friends are asleep. Yoh, my fiancée, the boy I love, is asleep.

Or so I thought. I can hear steps coming closer and closer. The person continues to walk until it's standing behind me. I can feel a warm hand on my shoulder.

"Anna, are you okay?" asked the worried voice of the person behind me "Why are you crying?"

I don't turn. I know who it is. It's the only person who I would let see me like this. My fiancée, the person I love more than anything, that I would do anything for.

I don't answer him; I just keep watching the rain. He sits down by my side and holds my hand, looking at me with those big chocolate colored eyes, that showed how worried he was. The lonely suffocating feeling is slowly going away.

"Do you want to talk about?" he asked. Again I don't answer him. He is by my side, the lonely feeling is going away, and I'm happy for that. I'm happy I have him.

"You know…" he started again "If you tell me what's wrong you'll feel better. I promise I won't tell anyone. You can trust me." He turns to the window, trying to watch the rain as well.

We stayed silent for some time. I'm not paying attention to anything but him and how the calm feeling that I usually get from the rain is finally here. But I know better. I know that I'm not feeling like this because of the rain.

"I do trust you." I say, finally looking at him. And I noticed that I can hear the thunder or the water anymore. And there is no water coming from my eyes either.

He just smiled.

**Yoh's POV**

I'm still awake. I can hear the water in the window and I can hear the thunder. It's raining outside. Anna loves the rain. Every time it rains she sits close to the window and watches. She says she likes it and that it makes her feel better.

Every time I see the rain I remember her. I don't know why she likes it so much. I wonder if she is downstairs, watching it right now. From here you can't see a thing. The window in the living room is bigger. If she is up, she'll probably be there, watching the rain in silent. Maybe I could join her. Make her company.

I went downstairs. Maybe if she let me join her I would be able to know more about her. I would be able to understand her. I would know why she loves the rain so much. Maybe I would know why it makes her feel better, and be able to make her feel like that even when is not raining.

She had such a difficult life. I can't imagine how hard things were for Anna. I don't know how she was able to put up with all, but she did. She did and now she lives here, with me and our friends. I love her so much… I hope she knows that.

I go downstairs and I see her. She is sitting down in front of the window, just like I thought she would. But there is something wrong. She is crying. A lot. Anna never cries. And now I'm worried. Anna is crying. My Anna is crying. I just don't get it. The rain is suppose to be her friend, is suppose to make her feel better. But she's crying. She is sad.

I get closer and I know she can hear me. I put my hand on her shoulder, but she doesn't look at me. She trusts the rain, she cries in front of the rain. I want her to trust me too. I want to make her feel better like the rain can. I love her and I don't her to be sad.

"Anna, are you okay?" I asked, worry showing in my voice. She doesn't look at me at all "Why are you crying?"

Please, tell me… I want to make you feel better. I don't want you to feel lonely. I want you to know how much I love you, how much I care for you. I don't want you to feel lonely ever again. I just want you to be happy.

"Do you want to talk about?" I sit down by her side and keep staring at her. She still doesn't look at me thought.

"You know…" I tried saying something again "If you tell me what's wrong you'll feel better. I promise I won't tell anyone. You can trust me." And then I turn to the window, so I can watch the rain with her. So I can understand how the rain does it, how does it make her feel better.

_I want her trust me as much as I trust her_.

"I do trust you." I hear her voice saying, and turn to look at her only to see her eyes staring back at me. She is not crying anymore. It's not raining anymore.

I smile.


End file.
